


Impatient

by egoisticceo



Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: Domestic Boyfriends, Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, Hugs, M/M, OT3, Polyamory, Sleepy Cuddles, natsuki cannot be resisted
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:40:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27081331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/egoisticceo/pseuds/egoisticceo
Summary: Natsuki needs cuddles. And needs them now.
Relationships: Kurosaki Ranmaru/Ootori Eiichi (Mentioned), Kurosaki Ranmaru/Ootori Eiichi/Shinomiya Natsuki, Kurosaki Ranmaru/Shinomiya Natsuki, Ootori Eiichi/Shinomiya Natsuki
Comments: 6
Kudos: 26





	Impatient

Ranmaru was ready to put their meal in the oven when he felt arms wrap around his waist.

The warmth of Natsuki's chest against his back quickly followed, the blonde uttering a quiet sigh of contentment as he squeezed his boyfriend tight. 

" _Natsuki,_ " Ranmaru weakly protested, locked in place and unable to continue cooking. "Can't make dinner if you're doin' this, y'know..."

He only received a quiet giggle in response, a nuzzle of Natsuki's face into his neck. Natsuki had never been good at waiting for cuddles.

"Hey..." he mumbled, feeling his face heat up. "Eiichi's not doin' anythin' right now. Go hug him 'til I'm done, yeah?"

Natsuki perked up. He could do that.

Ranmaru smirked as the man left the kitchen, listening out for the sounds of his other boyfriend succumbing to his fate.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A yelp left Eiichi's lips as he was grabbed from behind and pulled into a hug.

"Angel..." he sighed, chuckling off the surprise and petting the blonde curls that rested against his shoulder. "Don't startle me like that."

"Mmh... sorry..." was the reply, muffled by both his hidden face and what sounded like sleepiness.

Eiichi laughed softly, steering him over to the sofa where they sat, Natsuki wasting no time in cuddling into his chest. "You _are_ silly. Let's go to sleep, hm? I'll wake you up at dinnertime."

Natsuki nodded, a smile spreading across his face as he was gathered close, held in firm, protective arms. _So warm..._

It didn't take long for his whole body to go limp, slow snuffles leaving him in his slumber, hair being gently stroked and forehead receiving soft kisses.

Yes, having two boyfriends very much came in handy.


End file.
